


Sketch

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They shouldn't fall in love but they do anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketch

Raina made a pretty picture, lying on her side under the flower patterned blankets, half lidded eyes, bare arms exposed to the cool bedroom air. Rain pattered at the window behind her. Audrey had a good view of her face from her chair where she sketched. She was getting better. Her friends said she needed a hobby, that she couldn’t live and breathe the cello and be sad all the time. She picked up a sketchbook and a pencil and started drawing. She wasn’t any good and lost patience with it quickly. Then she met Raina, who introduced herself at one of Audrey’s concerts and charmed her into inviting her over, who liked to seduce and be seduced, who spoke so poetically, who couldn’t cook anything except sushi, who was obsessed with blueberry tea and jasmine candles, who looked like a baby doll, and Audrey was suddenly inspired to pick up the sketchbook again. She was pretty good at it now. This sketch of Raina waking up late on a rainy morning was probably her best yet, and it hit her suddenly, as she shaded in those huge doey eyes, that she was starting to move on.

Raina was second-guessing herself. Initially Audrey had been one of her plot devices. She wanted Shield’s protection, she knew Audrey was intimately connected to Coulson and would therefore (unknowingly) have their protection, so she thought the best way to stay on Shield’s radar minus the tracking device (and as a bonus, annoy everyone) was by befriending Audrey. Befriending was kind of a weak word for it now, she considered, as she lay in Audrey’s comfortable and now very familiar bed, sleepily mesmerised by the movement of the pencil. What scared her was that she wasn’t pretending anymore. If she were perfectly honest with herself, she stopped pretending when she heard Audrey play. When she played she exposed her heart to everyone and forgot that there was anyone there to see, and Raina wanted to know her. Audrey was a vegetarian, coffee made her jittery, she lacked physical strength but won every chess game she ever played, loved Alice in Wonderland, and would spend all day in a bubble bath if she could. Raina didn’t want Shield to find her anymore. She and Audrey should whisk each other away to some remote romantic place. Everyone else could just go away.


End file.
